Nightmare
by sihanchul21
Summary: Cinta memang indah. Tetapi cinta juga menyakitkan, bahhkan membawa malapetaka. SiHanChul, slight EunHae.


Piipp… Pippp..

**Siapa?**

Piippp…piippp…pipppp

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

**Kamu siapa?**

OOooooOOOOooo

**Tittle : Nightmare**

**Pair : SiHanChul. Siwon x Hankyung x HeeChul**

**Other Cast : Donghae dan Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, Friendship, Sedikit Romance **

**Disclaimer : Hak cipta Fanfic ini adalah saya. Para member hanya milik Tuhan, bukan saya.**

**Summary : Cinta memang indah. Tapi cinta juga bisa membawa malapetaka**

**Warning! Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Disini saya bukan membashing. Bad chara. Blood, ada adegan pembunuhan. Ada alur maju mundur tanpa diperingati.. Terinspirasi dari salah satu fanvid yang dibuat oleh salah satu ELF.**

OOooooOOOoooo

**SIWON POV**

'Heechul, cepat kemari. Ntar kamu kesasar lho' teriak namja cina disebelahku, Hankyung.

'Cepat kemari.. Disini ramai. Kalo kamu hilang, kami yang repot!' Aku juga teriak memanggilnya

'Tunggu! Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan langkah kaki kalian yang panjang itu!'kata Heechul yang terengah-engah.

**Ukhh…**

'Hahaha.. ' Aku dan Hankyung tertawa mendengarnya

'Jangan ngambek donk' kata Hankyung

'Huhh..' kulihat bibir Heechul manyun

'Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan kita' ajakku

'Ne…'

**Ukhhh…nghhh **

Mataku berputar-putar melihat keramaian pasar malam. Ramai.. Banyak sekali pengunjung kemari.

Lho? Mereka berdua kemana?

Kuhentikan langkahku. Aku terpisah dengan mereka. Kucari mereka di tengah keramaian

'Panas!'

Suara ini.. suara Heechul.

Kubalikkan badanku

DEGG

Kulihat dia bersama Hankyung. Ntah kenapa jantungku terasa behenti berdetak. Hatiku seperti teriris-iris melihat pemandangan ini.

'Makannya pelan-pelan'nasehat Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Heechul

DEGG DEGG

..

…

**Ngghhh…**

'Siwon.. Hankyung…dan Heechul'

'Bestfriend Forever…'

**AAAkhh!**

Aku tersadar dari alam tidurku. Keringat bercucran di wajahku

Mimpi? Bukan.. Itu nyata.. Nyata yang melebur ke dalam mimpi. Memori persahabatanku dengan Hankyung dan Heechul.

Memori manis sebelum persahabatan kami retak

"Ukhh.." rintihku. Aku memegang dada kiriku yang terbalut perban. Aku lupa aku punya luka yang cukup serius.

Ya.. luka sebagai balasan ketelodoranku

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan mandi. Usai mandi, aku berpakaian rapi dan menuju lemari mejaku.

Kuobrak-abrik benda di mejaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan barang-barang yang kulempar, tujuanku Cuma satu. Mencari kotak kecil yang sudah lama kusimpan

Ketemu.. Kubuka kotak itu. Sebuah kalung liontin hati berwarna perak didalamnya. Kuambil liontin itu dan kubuka bandul liontinnya. Terpampang sebuah foto didalamnya, dan aku sangat mengenal sosok di foto itu, Hankyung dan Heechul

Kutatap lekat-lekat kedua sosok itu. Tiba-tiba air mataku menetes. Keseimbangan badanku goyah, aku bersandar di dinding sambil menangis.

Kuhapus air mataku, lalu aku bangkit berdiri.

'Lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit 'menjenguknya'' batinku sambil menancap gas mobil

**HEECHUL POV**

Hah..

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kupandang awan yang bebas dibalik jendela.

Hankyung….

Namja China itu.

..

..

'HAJAR MEREKA!' teriak namja asing

'Heechul ah, menjauhlah. Berbahaya jika kau dekat denganku' usir Hankyung

'Ta-tapi'

'Kau mau mati konyol? Biar aku dan Hankyung menghajar segerombolan preman brengsek ini' kali ini Siwon yang mengusirku

'Kalian mau cari mati hah? Rasakan ini!' teriak salah satu preman

Aku sembunyi dibalik pohon. Badanku gemetaran melihat pertengkaran hebat itu. Ini gara-gara aku, aku yang duluan mencari masalah dengan para preman saat kami berada di pasar malam. Perkelahian pun tidak terkendali.

Oh Tuhan, lindungi mereka berdua.

'hah..hah..'

Kulihat perkelahian itu sudah selesai. Banyak preman yang udah terkapar. Kurasa aman, aku menghampiri mereka berdua 'Hankyung! Siwon! Gwenchanna?' teriakku

'Hoshh..hosh.. gwencahanna' kata mereka berdua

'Kalian ini membuatku hampir pingsan saja. Kalo kalian mati gimana, Pabo!' kesalku

..

..

"Aish.. kenapa aku melamun kejadian itu lagi?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras.

'Heechul pabo! Itu masa lalu. Lupakan! Lupakan!'

Hahh..

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Daripada aku gaje gini, lebih baik aku ke rumah sakit

**AUTHOR POV**

CKITTT

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

"Permisi suster, saya mau menjenguk pasien di kamar nomor 13'kata Siwon pada suster

'Ah tentu tuan. Silahkan, batas jenguknya 30 menit. Saya akan mengantarkan tuan kesana'

'Tidak usah.. saya sudah tau tempatnya, suster tidak perlu repot' tolak Siwon dengan halus. Suster tersebut diam saja, dia kembali sibuk dengan urusannya

**Sementara itu….**

"Akhirnya tiba juga.." kata Heechul ketika menutup pintu taksi. Dia berjalan kearah rumah sakit

"Suster, saya ingin menjenguk pasien di kamar nomor 13" kata Heechul

"Pasien di kamar nomor 13? Tadi barusan saja seorang namja menjenguknya. Saya rasa dia masih disana" jelas suster itu

'Namja? Jangan-jangan…'

"Ne suster. Gomawo" kata Heechul dan langsung menuju ke kamar pasien yang dia tuju

Pipp..Pipp

Bunyi peralatan medis menggema di seluruh kamar. Sesosok namja berdiri disamping tempat tidur pasien.

"Aku datang menjengukmu.."ucap Siwon lemah

Siwon menatap seluruh tubuh pasien itu. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan pasien yang terbaring lemah. Sesekali dia melirik balutan luka pasien yang menggenaskan

Heechul cepat-cepat melangkah menuju kamar 13. Perasaannya tidak enak. Setibanya di depan pintu kamar tersebut, dia mengintip dicelah jendela pintu.

DEGGG!

Heechul melihat sosok namja dibalik celah tersebut. Namja itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Si-Siwon" kata Heechul yang terdiam dibalik pintu.

Heechul membatu di depan pintu. Hatinya tak kuasa melihat sosok nista yang tidak lain adalah sahabat. Bukan, lebih tepatnya MANTAN sahabat.

Heechul mengurung niatnya untuk membuka pintu, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi sambil menangis.

**HEECHUL POV**

**At Home**

BRAKKK

Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Air mataku masih tetap mengalir deras. Kuangkat kepalaku, mataku yang masih berlinag air mata tertuju pada bingkai foto di meja rias. Kuangkat bingkai foto itu..

Didalam bingkai foto itu ada aku, Hankyung, dan Siwon. Kami bertiga adalah sahabat yang akrab. Kami sudah lama menjalin persahabatan yang kokoh ini

Melihat sosok Siwon difoto itu amarahku memuncak. Kesal. Benci. Itulah perasaanku sekarang kepadanya

PRANGG!

Kulempar bingkai foto itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Tidak puas dengan itu, aku mengobrak-abrik seluruh barang yang ada di meja rias

"Arrgggghh!" teriakku

"Hah..hah…Kenapa? Kenapa?" Aku bertanya sendiri

"Seandainya aku tidak mengajaknya, peristiwa itu tidak akan terjadi..! Kenapa!" aku memarahi diriku sambil menangis

AUTHOR POV

"Hankyung ah, kita pergi berdua yuk" ajak Heechul

"Boleh.. Tapi tidak apa kalau kita tidak mengajak Siwon?"tanya Hankyung

"Ani.. sekali-kali kita pergi berdua. Aku ingin sekali berduaan denganmu." Kata Heechul sambil membolak-balik majalah

"Aku juga Heechul. Aku ingin bebas memilikimu. Selama ini aku membatasinya karena ada Siwon."

"Hu'um" Heechul mengangguk-angguk

"Heechul ah…" panggil Hankyung

"Ya?" Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan..

CUP

Hankyung mencium bibir Heechul sekilas

"Aku ingin mengatakan hubungan kita pada Siwon" ucap Hankyung

"Aku juga.. tapi aku takut persahabatan kita hilang karena hubungan kita..Kita kan penyuka sesame jenis. Siwon pasti jijik melihat kita"

"Apa salahnya kita coba dulu. Aku yakin Siwon akan paham" Hankyung berusaha menghibur Heechul

"N-ne.."

HEECHUL POV

Hari ini hari yang sangat kutungu-tunggu. Aku nggak sabar pergi berdua bersama Hankyung. BERDUA. Selama ini kami pergi bertiga, tapi kali ini hanya berdua.

Aku cepat-cepat memilih pakaian untuk dikemas ke dalam koper.

SIWON POV

Aneh… Akhir-akhir ini Hankyung seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Heechul juga.

'Kau mau kemana?' tanyaku penasaran karena kulihat Hankyung sibuk menuyusun bajunya ke koper

'A-aku mau pulang ke kota asal. Orangtuaku ngotot menyuruhku pulang.' Jawabnya

'Kema-'

'Aku berangkat dulu.' Kata Hankyung sambil menyeret koper.

'…Hati-hati dijalan….' kataku. Hankyung membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan meninggalkanku

Sudah 4 hari aku tanpa mereka, terutama 'dia'. Aku sangat merindukannya. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, walaupun 'dia' menganggap itu sebagai tanda kasih sayang.

Lho?

Aku menatap disekeliling jalan. Pemandangan kota ini sangat asing bagiku.

'Aku kesasar?' kataku dlam hati

Aku kebingungan. Ini pasti karena aku terlalu asik melamun.

Aku gelisah. Kota ini juga sepi, mungkin karena sudah larut malam. Aku mencoba mencari penduduk sekitar untuk bertanya. Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju dengan 2 orang yang berjalan tak jauh dari mobilku.

Mataku terbelalak melihat 2 sosok itu. Aku melihat Hankyung dan Heechul bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

Sakit…

Aku sakit hati. Perasaanku seperti tercabik-cabik

Padahal aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengan 'dia'

Dulu aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun, termasuk cinta

Ketika 'dia' datang, kehidupanku berubah

Selalu bangun bersama, makan bersama, menipu bahkan berkelahi bersama

Hingga akhirnya aku memendam rasa lebih dari sahabat padamu.

Karena itu aku akan melindungimu

Tapi….

Saat 'dia' mengenalkan kau padaku

Aku mulai diasingkan.

Kau pengganggu!

Aku tidak peduli kalau kau adlah sahabatku sendiri, aku ingin 'dia' kembali..

Apapun caranya

AUTHOR POV

"Hankyung ah.. bintangnya indah sekali" kata Heechul

"Hn.." simple Hankyung

"Kok hn sih? Lagi mogok bicara ya?" ejek Heechul

"Hahaha.. nggak, bintangnya memang indah tapi kau lebih indah dimataku" Hankyung menatap Heechul lekat-lekat

"Apaan sih!" Heechul malu dan mendorong Hankyung.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu." Hankyung tertawa

"Huh…" Heechul bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

Sementara mereka berdua sibuk dengan dunianya. Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang membuntuti mereka dengan tatapan amarah dibalik pepohonan

Kretek..

Terdengar suara ranting yang terpijak. Heechul mendengarnya. Dengan penasaran dia melihat pepohonan itu. Seseorang yang dibalik pohonan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan diri memegang sesuatu.

"Ka-"

DORR!

.

.

.

.

.

"Heechul ah!"

DUA HARI KEMUDIAN

Hankyung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Semejak insiden itu, dia mulai enggan ngobrol dengan Siwon.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Bunyi bel. Dengan malas Hankyung bangkit untuk membuka pintu

"Hai…"

"Kau… masuklah"Hankyung mempersilahkan Siwon masuk.

"Duduklah… akan kubuatkan teh.."

"Gomawo…" Siwon duduk di sofa. Siwon memandang sekeliling ruangan Hankyung. Dia melihat sebuah bingkai foto Heechul yang tersenyum di meja. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyelimuti Siwon

_DORRR!_

Sebuah peluru menembus ke badan Heechul. Heechul langsung ambruk bersimbah darah

'Heechul!' teriak Hankyung. Dia menghampiri Heechul yang bersimbah darah. 'Heechul, jangan mati! Kumohon' isak Hankyung. Dia menatap murka kepada orang yang menembak kekasihnya

'Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Kenapa kau menembak Heechul, Siwon?' amarah Hankyung memuncak. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Siwon, sahabatnya sendiri menembak Heechul

'Aku benci dia' kata Siwon dengan datar. Tidak lupa dia menatap tajam pada Heechul

'Apa maksudmu? Brengsek!'maki Hankyung

'INI KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU HANKYUNG!' teriak Siwon 'DAN AKU MEMBENCI DIA, DIA PENGGANGGU!'

Hankyung terdiam

'Selama ini aku menyimpan perasaan cintaku padamu Hankyung. Aku takut kamu pergi. Tapi ketika bajingan itu datang, kau berubah. AKU BENCI DIA!' marah Siwon

'Jaga mulutmu! Dia bukan bajingan, dia kekasihku! Kau sendiri yang bajingan!' Hankyung tidak mau kalah, dia benci kekasihnya direndahkan

'Heechul ah, bersabarlah aku akan memanggil ambulans.. bertahanlah.. ' kata Hankyung pada Heechul yang tidak sadar diri

"Ini tehnya" Hankyung menyuguhkan teh pada Siwon.

"Go-gomawo.." kata Siwon dengan gugup

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berani mengambil topic pembicaraan. Keduanya masih mempunyai perasaan kesal.

"Hankyung" panggil Siwon

"Ya?"

"Heechul baik-baik saja?" Siwon mulai membuka topic pembicaraan

"Ne.. dia baik-baik saja. Cuma tinggal meninggalkan bekas tembakan yang kau perbuat" kata Hankyung tajam

"O-oh…"

Kembali hening. Atmosfer di ruangan ini masih tegang.

"Hankyung…" panggil Siwon lagi

"Ne?" urat marah Hankyung mulai tampak

"Ini…." Siwon menunjukkan kalung liontin hati pada Hankyung

Mata Hankyung membulat "Se-sejak kapan kalung ini padamu?" tanya Hankyung dengan sedikit marah

"Aku diam-diam mengambilnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak membukanya. Kukembalikan ini padamu..". Siwon meletakkan kalung liontin itu di meja dengan takut. Diliriknya wajah Hankyung.

Sedih..

Wajahnya ingin menangis melihat liontin itu

"Mianhae…" Siwon bersujud meminta maaf

Hankyung masih terdiam. Perlahan air matanya menetes

"Mianhae.. mianhae… ini salahku.. Seandainya..seandainya aku tidak berbuat hal itu..aku..aku…" Siwon menangis. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf sambil bersujud

Hankyung menutup matanya. Dibiarkannya air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya "Pulang…"

"Eh?"

"Pulang… aku katakan sekali lagi padamu.. Pulang" lirih Hankyung

"Ta..tapi Han-" belum selesai Siwon bicara, Hankyung berteriak

"PULANG!"

Dengan berat hati dan perasaan bersalah Siwon pulang meninggalkan rumah Hankyung.

.

.

.

"Heechul ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku memaafkan Siwon? Heechul ah..Bantu aku…"

Hankyung frustasi. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Perasaan marah, bimbang, takut, dan sedih bercampur satu. Tak lama kemudian, dia bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

TAP TAP

"Tuan tidak apa-apa? Tuan kelihatan pucat" kata Donghae, asisten Siwon

"Ya.. aku tidak apa-apa.." ucap Siwon sambil memijit keningnya

"Apa karena meeting yang lama tadi tuan?" kali ini Eunhyuk, wakil Donghae

"Ani.. hanya sedikit lelah" asal Siwon

Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk berhenti berbicara. Mereka merasa ada sesorang yang mendekati mereka

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki asing itu semakin keras terdengar. Hingga akhirnya, orang asing itu muncul dan berhenti. Jarak antara keduanya kira-kira 25 meter

"Anda…" kata Eunhyuk

DORR!

"Akhh!" rintih Siwon. Sebuah peluru tepat mengenai dada kirinya. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja Donghae menahan badannya

"Apa yang anda lakukan!" teriak Donghae

"Ukhh… H-Hankyung…" ringis Siwon

"Ini balasan dari Heechul" ucap Hankyung datar.

"Ja-jadi ini ke-keputusanmu?" kata Siwon terbata-bata sebab dia sudah merasakan sakit ditembak

"Tidak" Hankyung menatap dengan tatapan dingin

"Ini keputusanku" Hankyung mengarahkan mulut pistol ke kepalanya

"Ka-kau gila.. hentikan!" cegah Siwon.

DORR!

Hankyung ambruk usai dia menembak dirinya sendiri. Darahpun mulai merembes keluar sperti lautan darah

"HANKYYYUUNGGG!" histeris Siwon

"Cepat tolong dia! AMBULANS! Panggil ambulans!" Siwon memerintahkan Eunhyuk untuk menolong Hankyung. Padahal dia sendiri juga terluka, tapi dia lebih mementingkan Hankyung.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang memberi pertolongan kepada mereka berdua

**DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Suster, aku ingin menjenguk pasien di kamar nomor 13" kata Heechul

"Langsung saja kesana tuan, saya sudah tau tuan pasti menolak untuk diantar" kata suster itu. Suster itu sudah paham betul dengan Heechul "Oh iya tuan, namja itu juga menjenguknya sekarang" tambahnya

"Ah. Makasih suster…"

.

.

CKLEKK

Namja didalam kamar itu langsung mebalik badannya "Ah.. Heechul" kata Siwon pelan

"Ini aku.. Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" tanya Heechul

"Sampai hari ini dia belum siuman"

Heechul menatap sosok namja yang terbaring di tempat tidur. "Hankyung…" lirihnya

"Sampai kapan kau tertidur? Lihat aku Hankyung, aku sudah sembuh. Tinggal Siwon saja yang belum sembuh total" kata Heechul sambil memegang tangan Hankyung yang pucat

"Hankyung.." panggil Siwon. "Sadarlah.."

"Hankyung ah.." Heechul memegang erat tangan pemuda China itu. Diciumnya tangan Hankyung dengan penuh kesedihan

**Ukkhh…**

"Hankyung?"

**Ngghh….**

Pemuda China itu mengedipkan matanya. Dia mengeluh pelan. Pelan-pelan matanya terbuka.

Hankyung tersadar…..

"Ukh…" eluh Hankyung

"Hankyung! Syukurlah kamu sudah siuman!" Heechul memeluk erat Hankyung.

"Ehem…" Siwon sengaja batuk tuk menyadarkan Heechul yang memeluk Hankyung erat.

Heechul yang sadar dengan deheman Siwon langsung melepaskan pelukannya."Mian…"

Hankyung memandang sekelilingnya "Ini dimana?" tanyanya

"Ini dirumah sakit. Kau mengalami koma selama 2 bulan" jelas Siwon

"Nghh…" Hankyung memegang kepalanya

"Kamu siapa?"

.

..

…

….

_**Aku memutuskan….**_

_**Lebih baik aku yang lenyap dari hadapan kalian**_

THE END

Bingung?

Ya.. saya sengaja membuat ff ini sedkit rumit dan sedkit misteri. Kalau reader membaca dan memahaminya pelan-pelan pasti reader pasti bakal mengerti jalan cerita dan alur ff ini. Aku coba membuat ff hurt, angst, ntah apa lah itu.. yang pastinya saya ingin tertantang membuat ff yang sedih2 atau sad ending. Jadi deh ni ff. Ni ff tercipta dari fanvid yang dibuat salah satu ELF di China.. Kalau reader penasaran, cari saja di YouTube, kalau nggak salah nama akunnya ada nama Usaki gitu... Sampai saat ini videonya masih ada kok. :)

:D

Balasan review ff Jengkol Kiss

**reloudypie: **gomawo.. :D Jangan terlalu lepas ketawanya ya, ntar tewas karena tertawa *dihajar*

**via2myrene: **hahaha.. iya.. jengkol. Kesukaan Siwon tuh *dimutilasi Siwon FC* Gomawo.. ni ff emang diambil dari iklan pembersih wajah.. Apa sih namanya? Ah, gw ingat. Iklan PONDS.

Huakakkaaka.. ni iklan versi suju… *plakkk

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie: **yep.. ni ff terinspiasi dari iklan Ponds.. Gomawoo :D

**LittleLiappe: **Gomawo.. gw nggak nyangka kalo ff ini gokil ^^

**ShiroiKitsune10-13: **Ntahlah… Jengkol impor kali… XD Kea nya nggak ada deh phon jengkol di Korea. Kudu di impor dari Indonesia.. *plakkkk

Sebagai penutup..

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE? ^^


End file.
